Master
by DepthsofPassion
Summary: Lime. Sequel to 'My Bird'. SladeRobin slash. Robin's having mixed feelings for the masked villain. Robin's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Teen Titans, or the characters.

(Spelling fixed. Srry about that. Damn spellchecker... )

Summary: Well, this is it, finally, the sequel to 'My Bird'. This is in Robin's POV, and it contains a lime, and mentions of sex. Viewer discresion is advised. Leave comments.

**Master**

**I didn't mean to like him.**

**I fucking _hate_ him...but,...I _still_ like him.  
**

**I know, it makes no sense. But somewhere in the deepest depths of my mind...it does. I'm confused about everything now. Because _he_ confuses me. _Slade _confuses me. To no end, because everything leads to him. I can't stop thinking about him. My thoughts always trace themselves back to him. Any conversation, there's some line that makes me think of him and then I can't get him out of my head. Crime filing? Pfft. All I see is _him_.**

**Yes, I know, I know, I'm fucking obsessed. That's what everyone else says. And sometimes, I might believe them. Because someone who is always thinking of, always looking for, someone else, may be called 'obsessed'.**

**I don't know what's going on with me. I always have thoughts about him. I always _see_ him. I _can't_ seem to escape him. I'm having these,...extremely confusing _feelings_ for him. _Feelings _for a villain. Feelings towards a guy. Feelings towards _him_.**

**God, I'm going to lose myself in this. I have a problem. I am aware of that. I don't know where to start, or where to begin. I feel like I'm going in circles. I,...I guess I am gay. Or maybe bi. My mind is too screwed up to decide. But I think I'm bi, on a count of I once felt feelings for Starfire. But that was when I was a bit younger. Now everything's different. Life if changing around me, and I feel like I'm stuck in time. I've never felt the things I'm feeling now before. **

**Why am I..._attracted_ an older guy? Honestly, I have no clue. I don't know what's wrong with me. There has to be something wrong. Because this just isn't normal. Even though nothing is normal in my life. But,...I'm a super hero...and I'm crushing on a villain. That sounds so wrong,...but feels so right. I'm,...just a teenager, and I like a man. When I really stop to think about it, I get sick with myself. But I can't help it. I just can't fucking help it. There's just something about him that I find..._attractive_. **

**No, not something...many things.**

**I have no clue of his age. He couldn't be too old. I don't know his real name. I've never even seen even a peek beyond that god damned mask of his. I don't know what his face looks like. He's always covered up. From all I could guess, the only thing I might know is that he has only one functional eye. Because even if he had another one...you can't see through the metal of that mask. And...who in the right mind would fight with only one eye when they had two working ones? Slade's smarter than that.**

**I, almost in a way, respect him. He is after all older and wiser. And I'll admit, he's much more clever. I am the protege of the world's greatest detective, and he still outsmarts me. That's something I admire about him. He is extremely intelligent, and not to be underestimated. He is a very worthy opponent. He fights with honor. Like I was trained to fight. He has a lot of fighting experience. More than me. Maybe that's why he always beats me. **

**It gets annoying really. Everything I do, can't stop him. He's like an impenetrable force. He just _can't_ be beaten. At least not by me. He will not be dominated. He always has to rule. And he _always_, kicks my ass. I can't out match him. It drives me crazy. There has been villains that have beaten me before, but not as badly as Slade. Slade always knows exactly how to beat me, exactly how much it takes. I told you he was intelligent.**

**A little too intelligent. **

**He,...he knows me. A little too well. And sometimes he feels like he knows me more than I know myself. Even though he can't possibly know that much. He can't be _that_ smart. Can he?**

**The thing is, is that he's so damn confrontational. And confrontational. We always fight. And Slade always wins. That's one of the reasons I hate him. He always beats me. He always made me feel insignificant. And vulnerable. Because nothing could stop him. **

**The man is a brick wall. Not only is his intellect astounding. But he is a work of mind baffling science. His body is quite enduring. He has massive physical strength, and he can take a lot of blows without taking any serious damage. I personally don't think he is all ordinary. Slade is anything but ordinary. There has to be another factor making him so super-human. But even if not,...he has the body of a pro wrestler. **

**Again, I know it's wrong, but he has a nice body. He is built up of all muscle. Years of training must have been under his belt. I've hit him before, and it's like hitting a wall. He's very strong. And even if I can't see his face...I still think he is handsome. He is...I don't know,...hot. I, I love the way he looks. And the tight, black, metal-coated, kelvar doesn't help me neither. He is beautiful. Truly a work of art.**

**I like him. And time is just making my feelings grow. Wrong feelings, I know. I'm always imagining being criticized, by my friends, by the public. I am homosexual. And some people might never except that. Especially to such an age difference between lovers.**

**...I said lovers, didn't I? I, I think I love him. God help me, but I think it may be true. **

**And I'm pretty sure he likes me too. He always sends me subtle little hints and clues since he can't show his feelings himself. He's always looks for me, always wanting me near. That's why I think he fights me so much. That's why I think he wanted me to be his apprentice so badly. He, wants me around. And that thought makes me happy. God, it sounds like some stupid fairy tale, some made up story, but it is far from one. **

**Slade and I are so alike. We really are. I used to deny it, but I've soon come to realize, that I was wrong. We have many similarities. And a couple of differences too. An obvious one, is that, hell, I fight for good, he fights for evil. Simple as that. Other ones aren't as simple. But I won't go into detail on that. There is simply too much to tell. **

**Slade,...interests me. He is a very interesting person. I keep my own personal file on him when I record on our enemies. Though I can hardly even consider Slade my enemy anymore. But my friends don't know that. To them, Slade is my sworn enemy. My hated arch-nemesis. But they don't know what I think. What I feel. For him. To me, Slade is still my rival, sure, we haven't...formally acquainted with each other yet. **

**Slade. My rival. My equal. **

**I call him my equal. He is equal to me. Not in strength, not in stature, but in mind. Slade is my equal, and my crush. **

**I'm a messed up kid. Anyone could've told you that. I don't know if that has to do with me liking Slade. I'm guessing that Slade also has had a screwed up childhood, like me, to have become such an evil person. And convinced himself that it was right to like a teen. But, hell, I wasn't objecting. If Slade gives me any attention at all, I find myself proud to be in the spotlight, greedy for his praise and approval. Trying to make him proud, like a dog would its master.**

**My master. Slade. **

**I find myself thinking of him often. Like I said before, I can't get him out of my head no matter how hard I try. My thoughts range, from tactical, fighting moves, maybe trying to find a way to outwit him, to more...devious thoughts. **

**Ashamed of it as I am, I do have bad thoughts about him. Bad as in dirty. I...think about Slade in bad ways. I do wonder if he does the same. And I am almost positive he does. And I am glad he does. Because it would only be equal because I do the same. It almost gives me...I don't know, more confidence when I think about Slade thinking about me. I really wonder what goes on in the man's head. **

**I like to think of him. And because it happens so often, I am used to it, and I enjoy it. I think about what he looks like under the mask,...under the costume...**

**I think about kissing him. I think about touching him. Him touching me. In certain places. And at night, the thoughts cease to end as dreams of him consume me as I sleep. I dream about...him taking me. Which is even more wrong than my previous suggestions. And I have my fair share of wet dreams as well. Is it so wrong? Is my mind twisted so? Perhaps. So be it then. Because if I ever get to do these things with Slade, then it will be worth it.**

**I wonder if Slade would ever make a move. Because I really think I am too much of a wuss to ever do something like that. But, what if Slade did make a move? What would I do then? I'm not sure myself. Would I be scared and reject him, thinking about my duties as a super hero? Or would I invite him with open arms, willing to take a ride on the wild side? I don't know what I would do. And the thought scares me a bit. **

**...Would he love me? Because, I am certain, if I don't already, I could definitely grow to love him. There's a side of him that I know exists. A softer side then what he usually shows to me and my team. I really hope I see this side. Because, he always seems so cruel, but I know more than anyone else that there's more than meets the eye. **

**I want to meet him alone. With no one else, no scheme, no tricks, no motives. I want to meet him. And since he does want me as his apprentice, he might let me in for a while. I'm not saying I would join him. That would be unjustified. I have a job and a mission already that's much too important. ...No matter how much he may have to offer me. **

**He's shown that he wants me. When I was forced to be his apprentice, he put me in...all these positions that, at the time, I was uncomfortable with. But **

**But even then, I grew to like it. He liked to hold me. Whether it was forcefully, or playfully, or...just wanting to touch me. He always, just to make me feel lower than him, used to push me on the ground, used to hold me under him. Used to push me around and hold me down. And although I hated it then, and it made me feel like he was teasing me, I liked it. **

**He never _touched_ me. Like that, anyway. I don't think he would have the heart to. Although he seems heartless at times, he has a heart. I know it's there, and at rare times that only I could see, he shows it. He pushed me, and forced me to train, but he never abused me. I think...he felt for me. I'm not sure, but I saw something in his eye. And he hides behind that mask, behind his emotions so well, that, it's hard to tell what he's feeling. He's like a rock. He could seem emotionless at times, but, I could see through it. He's more than just a crazy vigilante behind the mask. That I know. How? Because that's what people once called me.**

**Slade always has to be the dominant one. This is something about Slade that I find similar to me. He always has to be on top, the one in charge. I like to be like that. No one dominates me. Of course, that was before Slade came along. I hate to surrender, or submit to anyone. But Slade, he's a different story. Let's face it, he would never be the submissive one. And well, he loves to dominate me, so he would definitely be the dominant one in the relationship. Yeah, these positions mean a lot in our lives. I suppose I'd be willing to submit to him, and only him. Even if it's a big deal to me. But I have no objections. I could never dominate him, and he would surely never let me. What, you think he'd let me fuck _him_? Excuse my french, but be serious. **

**Slade's way too powerful and ruling to do that. And, I wouldn't mind. Would...Slade take me? Would I let him? I might. ...Would he be gentle? I have no experience what-so-ever in the sex, or dating world. And, I know that,...it would hurt. But I want it. I want him to be my first. And I'm old enough to know what I want. **

**I shudder to think about what this first time would be like. And I still scold at myself mentally for thinking such thoughts. I can be very bad sometimes. **

**And outside of my thoughts, I literally shudder. The day is done. (Thank God) And I am retired to my room for the night. It's been a long day of leadership and my team knows better than to disturb me in my room. Usually, as crazed as I am, I stay up until really late hours of the night, sometimes until morning hours in my research and filing. Along with my regular routines in which I routinely fill, I also have...other activities I do before bed that keeps me up until morning. **

**I will admit it blatantly and clearly. I masturbate to Slade's name. And have grown accustomed to the newer addition to my routine. Though I do it rarely, it is becoming more common in my schedule. As I am thinking of him more often than ever. I never masturbated much before I fell for Slade. But now, I find it as quite a stress and sexual tension reliever. As a teenager, I realize that my hormones and peeking to their prime. Ths must be why I am thinking of Slade the way I am. **

**When I do 'jerk off', I think of Slade taking me, pillaging into the depths of me so that I am forever his. I want to be claimed as his. I want him to be claimed as mine. I want him to be my mate, now and always. I think about how big he is, and how he would touch me, and I touch myself to try to recognize the feeling. To try to simulate his hands on me. But they wouldn't be anything like my own. **

**I change into my pajamas, and I already feel myself growing hard in my boxers. I quickly pull on my shirt and hop onto my bed face up. I knew what was in store for me tonight. I don't even move the covers, because I won't be needing them for the activities ahead. And with the room sound-proofed and the door triple locked, he was secure, and there was no need to hide. **

**I put my hands behind my head and close my eyes and begin to think of my lover. And as soon as I begin to think, my body begins to react, I let out a small noise as my thoughts expand. I moan softly as I think of submitting to Slade, and him showing me all of him, and I did. **

**"_...Slade..._" I let out quietly, half sighing, half whispering. I feel myself growing very uncomfortable in my loose pajama pants. I'm getting an erection, I can feel myself growing. I am clearly turned on. I moan again as I close my eyes and take my hands down. Drifting one lightly across my chest, making small pattern, pretending it was Slade, running his fingers over me. **

**My right hand drifts lower, touching in its wake. I pull the bottom of my shirt up a little, revealing part of my stomach. My hand then goes past my navel and I touch myself through the light material of my pants. I moan again. When I touch, it feels so good. I feel myself erecting under the garments, arousing myself more by touching delicately. I like to tease myself, just Because it reminds me of what Slade would probably do to me. He would tease, just to bare his power over me. **

**I bend my knees slightly and heel my feet at the bed. Knowing that when this happens I cannot control my hips as during all this. They hold still so far. Getting bored with the light tease, I go down and cup my sensitive area gently. Taking my whole package in my hand, earning a gasp from me, and a light groan after. **

**Now I want to feel my own flesh, I bring my hand up and it travels beneath my pants and boxers, making contact with my sensitive arousal. I let out a painfully undignified squeak as my member is touched. I am very sensitive when it comes to these sort of things. It must be from lack of experience. I stoke myself slowly and carefully. Taking in by inch, coaxing. I start to hear myself whimper helplessly when I didn't even know I was making these noises. **

**But there wasn't enough damn room between myself and my pants, and it was getting crowded fast, so I decided to strip off the annoying clothes. As a matter of fact, I'll get really into it and go for it naked. It simulates me more to be exposed out in the open, even if no one was there. I imagine Slaked being there though. And being without protection or clothes makes me feel how Slaked makes me feel; vulnerable.**

**I unbuttoned my annoying shirt quickly and pulled my pants and boxers down to my knees. That was all I could do before I took care of my 'problem'. I looked down at myself, already fully erect standing upright from the rest of my body. My most sensitive piece of anatomy needed to be touched desperately. **

**I started stroking again, while my left hand still drew on my chest. I was teasing my already quivering body into even more arousal. My hips were trying to move, but I wouldn't let them, so I held them steady. Then I grasped myself and started to squeeze. I held so tightly I let out a cry. I liked the pain mixed with pleasure of it. And he was sure that's what Slade would do to make him cry out. Being bolder, I reached down to my very sensitive balls and gave them a squeeze too, crying out again. **

**I cry out yet again as I move my fist painfully slowly up and down my length. I pump teasingly and I whine in a high pitched tone. I'm trying to hold in the wild sounds I keep making, but I end up calling out Slade's name again as I stroke the underside of my member. I trace the head of it lightly and then I fist myself a bit faster, picking up the pace and mewling. I spread my legs wider. **

**I think of having sex with Slade. I would invite him by submitting to the older male, but he would make me beg for it first. I would desire release so badly, and only he would be able to give it to me. I would tell him to fuck me, and he would. I start to whimper again as I would for my master, I moan once more. He would plunge deep within me, breaking me, I would scream for him as he took me. **

**I went even harder pumping myself, and soon, my hips couldn't control themselves any longer. My wild male instincts taking over, hips bucking harshly up into my hand. I keep thrusting as my lips pull back and my teeth grit hard into a lust-filled snarl. I increase my pace even more, I know I'm coming close, I can feel it inside me. I keep letting out these cries and gasps, and I don't care if I do anymore. **

**Slade would thrust hard inside me, being gentle at first, but then taking it to a new level. I would feel him moving in and out of me at a more than rapid pace. It would hurt, but I would get used to it and enjoy it. I would cry out with him ad we reached another level of pleasure. He would stroke me until I came in his strong arms.**

**It's building very fast inside of me, I feel it so well, I don't decrease my speed as I become so close to the edge, that all I need is a gentle push off the cliff. I whimper incoherently and thrust hard one last time before letting it all out. I felt I balls tighten and my insides twisted, and before I knew it, everything, my vision, my mind, exploded in a white light and melted into pure pleasure. I was screaming my master's name helplessly as I came. **

**Panting uncontrollably, my stomach and bed was now covered in my own essence. I lay there for a few more minutes, experiencing my last moments of pleasure before it faded away into nothingness. Once my panting was calmed down, I sighed heavenly and decided to try something new. I had always wondered what I taste like...**

**I dip a shaking finger in the puddle of semen on my chest and tasted it. Somewhat bitter, but I liked the taste. I sigh as I lay back down exaustedly. Slade was going to drive me insane. I can not get him out of my head!**

**I want him! I need him! And I hope he wants me too. **

**I admit, I'm scared. I'm scared at what will happen when we meet again. I'm scared of what I will do. What's going to happen to me? What will Slade's reaction be? **

**God, I have no idea what's coming. But whatever it is, I hope it's good. **

**Slade, a complicated man of too many mysteries. I want to know more about you, I want to,...get closer to you. Because although we have never really,...met, face to face, one could still dream. And, I like you anyway. I'll find you, and I will get you to listen to me. If you want me Slade, come and get me, I'll be ready.**

**END**


End file.
